BabyTV
BabyTV is a television channel for infants, toddlers, and their parents. Launched in 2003, BabyTV is distributed in over 100 countries globally via over 500 affiliates, and is localized in 18 languages (2013 Figures). In 2007 BabyTV became part of Fox International Channels (FIC) and is today distributed by the 29 FIC international offices. BabyTV is a 24/7 commercial free Pay Television channel. History # BabyTV was first launched on 4 Dec 2003, and on 8 Oct 2007, News Corps’ Fox International Channels acquired a major stake in BabyTV, placing it alongside its international offerings of Fox Crime, FX, National Geographic and others.Baby Tv - FOX International Channels # In 2006, Indovision with Dori Media Distribution started operating Baby TV in Indonesia. Re-brand as Vision 3 Baby, this channel dubbed in Bahasa Indonesia and has same program content and schedules with Baby TV Asia beams; however, advertising is different on both beams. # BabyTV was also launched on Sky Digital in the UK on February 5, 2007.Baby TV launches on Sky - Tech News - Digital Spy # The channel, along with Fox Crime and FX was launched in India on March 25, 2009. # In January 2011, BabyTV was added to the programming package of Dish Network on channel 126. # On December 1, 2011, BabyTV was launched via SkyCable channel 140 and it will only be available through its digital platform. # On October 1, 2012, BabyTV was launched via mio TV channel 244 and it will be the first to launch the channel in HDTV 16:9 Format. # StarHub TV channel is 302. Programmes BabyTV is a creator of TV programmes developed in a specialised format for infants, toddlers and their parents. BabyTV's original programme library, which is developed in co-operation with childhood development experts and content experts is built around nine key developmental themes. BabyTV creates specialized series for infants and toddlers, with over 60 series currently on air and an output of 20 more per annum. All programming is created in-house under the guidance of childhood experts. It was also included in the United States on Dish Network to the present, but in a Spanish version, Baby TV en español. Themes BabyTV content is organised into nine different themes which cover all early learning skill and developmental milestones for toddlers.BabyTV - Programmes The nine categories are: # First Concepts # Nature & Animals # Music & Art # Imagination & Creativity # Building Friendships # Songs & Rhymes # Guessing Games # Activities # Bedtime On Demand BabyTV On-Demand features edited segments of BabyTV programming, categorized into their nine developmental themes. BabyTV's VOD offering features hundreds of half hour segments and is available in multiple languages including: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Turkish and many more.This on demand channel is only available on mio TV only for now. It will be launched to Starhub TV in Singapore and other Pay TV providers in Asia in the future. Home Video BabyTV has recently introduced a DVD offering in various countries. "My First Years Library" is a library that covers early learning skills and developmental milestones that children encounter in their first years. BabyTV's DVD collection features specially edited segments of BabyTV content and includes some of the channel's leading characters such as: Lily & Pepper, Oliver, Big Bugs Band, Pim & Pimba, Hungry Henry, Danny & Daddy, Bath Tubbies, Zoe Wants to Be, Pitch & Potch, Charlie & the Numbers, Popiz, Hippa Hippa Hey, Tulli, and many more.BabyTV launches My First Years Library | Licensing Industry | News by Licensing.bizBabyTV case study in the RRsat Website Broadcasting RRsat provides playout and uplink services to the BabyTV channel. Various languages, encrypted and uplinked via Hotbird 6, Measat 3a and Galaxy 23. References External links * Category:Children's television networks Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2003 Category:Early childhood education